Country Boy
by Rainbow Renegade
Summary: When Braeburn visits Ponyville for the annual Apple Family Reunion, he unknowingly grabs the attention of two very different fillies. Inevitably, drama issues and causes a major rift in friendships. Will this confused colt follow his heart or his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP: FiM or any of the characters. **

**Country Boy**

**Chapter One**

Rarity smiled broadly as she felt the neat embroidery on the custom-made vest for Applejack. Upon her blonde friend's request, Rarity had made her a new piece of clothing with pockets to store seeds and other small gardening tools. It had taken quite a while to perfect, but Rarity was proud of it. Made of tan leather with a golden embroidery, it had small pockets on each side, and was what Rarity fondly called "the epitome of country couture."

Putting the vest into a gift bag with an apple pattern, Rarity hummed happily as she exited Carousel Boutique. Sunlight reflected off of her porcelain coat as she strolled down the street, her violet curls bouncing as she went. She loved trotting through the streets of Ponyville with pride and grace, flaunting the particular piece of clothing she had made that day. However, today, the clothing remained in the gift bag. Despite the vest being the perfect fashion choice for any worker of Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity bristled at the thought of wearing it in public. It wasn't exactly the French couture that she was used to wearing.

Soon, she was greeted warmly by the heavenly scent of freshly grown apples as she made her way down a row of apple orchards. She was glad spring was keeping the weather slightly cool. If it had been in the middle of summer, she would've been sweaty and less-than-pretty by the time she made it to Applejack's home. If anypony would've seen her makeup running and her hair frizzy, Rarity would have been absolutely _horrified._

Shaking off the idea of that ever happening, she walked by hundreds of apple orchards, until she saw the ranch house where the Apple family resided. It wasn't exactly quant (it was quite large, actually) but it had enough country feel to make you feel like you were in Appleloosa. Outside of it, in the yard, Applejack and Rainbow Dash appeared to be playing a game of horseshoes. Rarity crinkled her nose at the sight of the two's coats glistening with sweat, each of their hooves embossed with mud.

Ignoring her need to nag them about cleanliness, Rarity plastered on a polite smile, and made her way over to the two competitive fillies at a slow pace. "Hello Applejack, Rainbow Dash."

"'Sup, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash happily greeted her, waving a hoof in her direction.

Horse shoe in mouth, Applejack directed her attention towards Rarity, looking annoyed at having their game interrupted. However, when she saw the bag Rarity carried, her face lit up. Recklessly setting the horse shoe on the ground, Applejack galloped over to her at an excited pace.

"Here is that vest you wanted, AJ," Rarity said as she handed the bag over to Applejack, awkwardly saying her nickname. "It took me a long time to complete it, but I'm sure you'll be satisfied."

Roughly taking the vest out of the bag, Applejack grinned at it. "Thank ya kindly, Rarity. This'll make plantin' seeds a mite easier. But, uh, how much money do ah owe ya for makin' this here beauty?"

"Oh, you don't owe me a penny," Rarity assured her. "Just don't get it _too_ dirty when working, please. It takes a while to get stains out of this kind of material, you know."

Applejack's eyes sparkled as she gazed adoringly at the vest. "Ah make no promises, partner. But you bet I'll try to keep it from rippin' or anything."

Rarity smiled at her friend, and nodded. "I assume I've interrupted your game. Let me be on my way. I've got a ton of orders backed up, since I spent so much time on that vest."

"Ya sure you don't wanna join us, Rarity?" Applejack asked, holding the vest in her hoof as if it were a child. "Ah mean, the more the merrier, ya know."

Rarity tried to restrain cringing at the idea of getting her polished hooves covered with grime. "No-no, that's quite alright. I would probably end up embarrassing myself if I tried horse shoes. But thank you for the offer, Applejack."

"I'd best hurry on and put this beauty inside," Applejack said, turning to go into the ranch house.

"No!" Rarity called out. Applejack stopped abruptly, and she and Rainbow Dash gave Rarity a confused look. "You'll ruin the carpet in your home with mud tracks!"

Looking down at her hooves, Applejack frowned. "Ah guess you're right... I'll ask someone who's inside to carry it in."

Rarity sighed in relief, smiling lightly. Applejack had been talking nonstop about some family reunion, and Rarity didn't want Applejack to embarrass herself with dirty carpet. The horror!

"BRAEBURN! GET OUT HERE!" Applejack hollered, making her two friends jump.

"Who's Braeburn?" Rainbow Dash immediately asked, curiosity in her voice.

Applejack gave her a look. "Ya don't remember mah cousin from Appleloosa? The tour guide?"

Rainbow Dash's face revealed her sudden realization. "Oh! Well, we never really introduced ourselves, so of course I didn't remember..."

_Trying not to look dense? Typical Rainbow Dash._ Rarity thought. However, she too only vaguely remembered the overexcited colt whom had shown them the sites of Appleloosa. She knew he was _very_ enthusiastic, and wasn't too keen on solving problems. He hadn't been much help in solving the arguments between the buffalo and ponies of Appleloosa, that was for sure.

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a look. "Uh-huh. _Anyways,_ Braeburn an' a few other of mah family members are visiting 'cause of me and Granny Smith hosting the Apple family reunion. Geez, that colt hated leaving Appleloosa, but he said family always came first. He sure loves that town..."

She let her voice trail off just as the three fillies heard the door of the ranch house creak open. It revealed a sleepy-looking colt with a messy, amber mane and half-closed, emerald green eyes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before yawning loudly.

Applejack's eyebrows met angrily as she began to scold the colt who was slowly approaching them. "Ah can't believe you slept 'til this late in the afternoon, Braeburn. If you'd been in Appleloosa, you'd be up at the crack of dawn to plow the gardens!"

Braeburn shone a carefree smile at Applejack's nagging. "Aw, I'm sorry, cousin Applejack. The train ride from Appleloosa to Ponyville last night was just terrible, and I didn't get a lick of sleep. Them bumpy train tracks mixed with that loud train engine was a recipe for insomnia."

Applejack's eyes softened at Braeburn, and she smiled. "Alright, just don't oversleep again, if you can help it. Big McIntosh and I could really use the extra hooves on the farm."

Braeburn nodded in agreement, before directing his attention towards Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Ain't these two your friends that visited Appleloosa with you?"

"Yep. This here is Rainbow Dash"-Applejack pointed at Dashie- "and this here is Rarity," she continued, directing her hoof towards Rarity.

Braeburn flashed them a goofy grin, and Rarity greeted him politely. Rainbow Dash attempted brohoofing him, only for Braeburn to be hopelessly confused. This led to her having to explain to him the concept of a brohoof.

After the explanation, Applejack was ready to get back to horseshoes. "Alright, alright, that's enough chit-chat. Braeburn, the reason Ah called ya out here was 'cause Ah needed you to carry this here vest inside. Rarity made it for me, and she didn't want me to bring it inside, since my hooves were dirty."

Braburn took the vest and held it loosly, examining it carefully. "Whew! This is a real sight, Miss Rarity. It's more than a mite nicer than my worn-out work vest, that's for sure."

Rarity beamed at the compliment. "Why, thank you Braeburn. I can fix up _your _vest too, if you want me to."

"You'd really do that?" Braeburn looked up at her, eyes wide and hopeful like an infant pony.

"Oh, of course! In fact, I'll make you a completely new vest, if you want me to. No charge, of course," Rarity said, remembering that she held the element of generosity. She also realized that Braeburn wasn't wearing his cowboy hat, nor his vest. Perhaps he was about to wash the vest?

"That'd be great, Miss Rarity! But I can't go without payin' ya. It'd hang on my concious like a monkey hangs on a vine."

"Er, what's a monkey?" Applejack piped up, looking utterly confused.

Ignoring Applejack's ignorance, Rarity assured Braeburn that payment wasn't necessary. "However, we're going to have to set a date so I can get accurate measurements to make your vest the appropriate size."

"We can do it tomorrow," Braeburn said. "If you want to."

"But Braeburn," Applejack interrupted. "You were supposed to help me and Big Mac prepare for the family reunion. It's only a week away, y'know."

"Oh, it won't take long," Rarity assured Applejack. "I doubt it will even take twenty minutes. I'd do it right now if I could, but I don't have my measuring tape with me right now. He could be back and plowing before he's even missed."

Applejack frowned, pondering the situation, before smiling. "Heck, it ain't even my decision, really. Go on ahead if ya wanna, Braeburn."

Braeburn's face lit up as he pulled Applejack into a bone-crushing embrace. "Aw, cousin, you're just a sweet lil' farm girl that wants to spend time with her cousin! I'll make sure the measuring will be extra quick, just so we can work together!"

Applejack gasped for air as Braeburn's grip tightened. "That's... uh... r-really... nice, Braeburn."

Rarity smiled at the two bonding, only to see the vest was being crushed in their little hug-fest. "The vest! You're wrinkling the vest!"

Hearing Rarity's frantic words, Braeburn released Applejack, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe... Sorry 'bout that!"

**I re-wrote this several times, and honestly, I'm still not really pleased with it. Also, the title is subject to change. If you haven't figured this out already, this story is about a love triangle between Rarity, Braeburn, and Rainbow Dash. Don't crucify me for writing this, please?**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up within a month. If that's too long, I'm sorry. I've got school (my grades have been less-than-proficient), play practice, and other endeavers going on in my life right now. Fanfictions aren't in my top priorities right now, but I'll try to write them as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Country Boy**

**Chapter Two**

"Y'know," Applejack began as she hungrily looked down at her full plate of delectable food. "As much as ah love workin' on the farm, a day of relaxation is just what this pony needed"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh agreed, slowly chewing a mouthful of rice.

Enjoying a hearty helping of applesauce, Rainbow Dash smiled. Applebloom and Granny Smith had outdid their selves at making dinner. Rainbow Dash was more than glad she had stayed to eat at her friend's house. The intense game of horse shoes had left her exhausted, and _starving_. Big McIntosh didn't even have to call them in for dinner - upon smelling the country cuisine, both ponies had raced to the kitchen to grab a plate filled with apple and non-apple dishes.

"Granny Smith spent all day teachin' me how to make that there applesauce," Applebloom said, smiling at Rainbow Dash. "Maybe ah'll get a bakin' cutie mark!"

"Now Applebloom, I've told ya, you can't force your cutie mark to come," Applejack told her younger sister knowingly.

Before Applebloom could explain her yearning for a cutie mark to Applebloom, the siblings were interrupted by the sound of a loud crashing noise on the other side of the room.

"Granny Smith!" Applejack shouted, arousing from the oak chair and galloping over to the scene, with Big McIntosh quickly following.

Lying on the floor, with hooves stretched out, was Granny Smith. Just a few inches from her was a shattered bowl once filled with salad. Lettuce, tomatoes, and shattered glass decorated the linoleum floor, as did the elder pony herself.

"You alright, Granny?" Big McIntosh asked with concern as he helped hoist Granny Smith up to her usual stature. Applejack carefully maneuvered past the floor debris and rested a comforting hoof on her grandmother's shoulder.

"I'm alright," Granny Smith replied in a calm, shaky voice. "Just slipped, is all."

_Why does everypony always panic when an old mare slips and falls?_ Rainbow Dash contemplated the thought momentarily. Then again, each time Granny Smith exhaled, it looked as if she'd collapse into dust. Rainbow Dash couldn't see herself years from now barely able to move.

Still, she figured she'd show some compassion for the lady. "Ya sure you're okay Granny Sm-."

"What's wrong? Who's hurt? Do I need to call a doctor?" said a voice as a certain stallion quickly galloped into the kitchen, cutting off Rainbow Dash's statement. "I heard some crashin' noise, and then some shoutin'!"

Currently standing before them was none other than Braeburn. But, he looked slightly different. For one thing, a turquoise terry cloth towel was draped around his lower body, a clear sign he had just finished bathing. His mane was damp, and that feat made it appear a shade darker than it's usual amber hue. His tan yellow coat was graced with numerous droplets of bathwater, and the ruby red apple that was his cutie mark was hidden by the towel. Also, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but notice-since he was standing right next to her-he smelled... nice. Sort of like cinnamon apples.

Applejack, relieved that Granny Smith hadn't been injured, answered Braeburn's array of questions. "Nothing's wrong, Braeburn. Granny Smith just fell while she was carrying a bowl of salad."

Braeburn immediately sighed in sheer alleviation, his mouth curving into a pleasant smile. "Whew! That's a relief. You alright, Granny Smith?"

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine," Granny Smith dismissed his worries, slightly embarrassed.

"Um, Braeburn?" Applejack grabbed her cousin's attention as she smirked playfully. "You can feel free to join us for supper _after_ you're done takin' a bath."

Braeburn blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, I panicked! I thought that someone was hurt, and-..."

He was cut off by Applejack and Rainbow Dash's snickers. He sighed in defeat, before exiting the room.

"Well, now that _that_ little scene is done, how 'bout we finish eatin'?" Applejack suggested, returning to her seat as Big McIntosh escorted Granny Smith to a chair. Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement before helping herself to a serving of potato salad.

"Oh man," Rainbow Dash said with a satisfied sigh as she leaned back in the oak chair she was sitting in. "I can't eat anymore. _Ever again._"

Applejack chuckled, before taking a swallow of her water. "Yep. That little serving sure proved to be satisfyin'!"

"So ya'll liked it?" Applebloom looked up at them with expectant, hopeful eyes.

"Sure did, sugar cube," Applejack replied with a sisterly smile. "Now, how's about you help me and Granny Smith clean up the kitchen?"

Applebloom let out a disappointed whine. "Can't Big McIntosh help instead?"

"Big McIntosh has been pickin' apples all day," Applejack explained. "You've been goofin' off with the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"We ain't been goofin' off!" Applebloom protested, poking over her lower lip. "We were searchin' for a way to get a cutie mark!"

Applejack, being the stubborn pony she is, barely listened to Applebloom's protesting. "Maybe you'll get a cutie mark by cleanin'."

"A cleaning cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash piped up, looking disgusted. "Who wants a mop or a sponge on their flank?"

Applejack threw a glare in Rainbow Dash's direction, as if saying _you're not helping the situation._ Rainbow Dash shrugged, and presumed looking at the still half-full serving bowls. Applebloom had really cooked more than what was needed. Dash would _hate_ to see all of that _delicious_ food go to waste. Hey, maybe-

"Ya wanna take home some leftovers?" Applejack asked, as if she had read Rainbow Dash's mind. She smiled playfully at her friend as she turned the kitchen faucet on.

"Well, I could live off of this stuff until I visit again, so yes." Rainbow Dash replied, happy she wouldn't have to cook dinner the next evening. Cooking and housework weren't exactly Rainbow Dash's favorite pastimes. Not to mention she sucked at cooking.

"Alright!" Applejack began happily. "But, that's a lot of plates for one pony to carry. Hold on, I'll get'cha some help."

Rainbow Dash grinned. Despite Applejack being her competition in many atheletic events in Ponyville, she was always there when you needed her. However, Rainbow Dash didn't want to be a burdon. She might be the most boisterous pony in Equestria, but she had manners.

"It's okay," Rainbow Dash protested. "You don't have to-"

"BRAEBURN!" Applejack hollered her cousin's name, not hearing Rainbow Dash's statement. Why was she always getting interrupted?

Almost instantly, Braeburn strolled into the kitchen. Only this time, he was dry and the towel was absent. "What is it, cousin Applejack?"

"Help Rainbow Dash here carry these plates to her house," Applejack explained, pointing to Rainbow Dash carrying a bowl of rice. "You need to do _some_ work today."

"Sure thing, A.J!" Braeburn accepted, and began hauling bowls and plates onto his back. With him and Rainbow Dash combined, the metal table had no more leftovers resting on it.

Exiting the ranch house, Rainbow Dash called out a good-bye to Applejack and thanked Applebloom for dinner. Applejack waved and Applebloom beamed as the duo began to leave Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting elegantly on the horizon, giving the sky around it a pink hue, and the clouds around it appeared a goldenrod color. All Rainbow Dash really wanted to do was stroll to her home with a peaceful silence so she could take in the scenery. Braeburn, however, had other plans.<p>

"So, miss Rainbow Dash," he began in a chipper voice. "How long have you and A.J been pals?"

"Well, I guess since I graduated from flight school." Rainbow Dash replied. Honestly, she couldn't recall the first time she met Applejack. Had it been that long ago? Huh. It seemed as if time flew faster than Rainbow Dash ever could.

"You went to flight school?" Braeburn asked in disbelief, directing his emerald green eyes towards her.

"I sure did!" She decided to add, rather boastingly, "I won the Best Young Flyers competition in Cloudsdale last year."

Braeburn whistled loudly, clearly impressed. "You must be a pretty skilled flyer then. Not many folks back in Appleloosa were too big on flyin'. Guess the citizens just ain't the type to keep their heads in the clouds."

Rainbow Dash glanced at him and saw that his eyes were misty. Woah. Was he really that homesick? Now that she thought of it, even when she went to flight camps, Rainbow Dash didn't really get homesick much. Actually, whenever she'd come home from the camp, she'd feel _sick_ of _home._ Then again, it may just depend on the type of person you are. Rainbow Dash wasn't the type to cry over home. Braeburn, on the other hand...

"Son of a gun!" Braeburn shouted, snapping Rainbow Dash back into reality. She looked towards Braeburn to see that he lay stretched out on the grass. The bowls and plates he was carrying were scattered on the ground, each of them spilling food. Ants came out and rejoiced as they covered the treats.

"Braeburn! You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, stepping over to the fallen stallion.

Honestly, he looked more embarrassed then hurt, and Rainbow Dash figured that that meant he was alright. Still, she _did_ possess the element of loyalty, and a part of being loyal was helping a fallen comrade. She held out a hoof to help him up. He graciously took it.

Something happened in the brief moment when they connected hooves. Something that made her wonder if her mane looked okay, and if she had looked like a pig carrying home all of that food. Something that made her blush at the thought of Braeburn hurrying into the Apple kitchen with just a towel on. Rainbow Dash couldn't name what it was, but she suddenly felt flustered as she helped Braeburn back up. Whatever it was, it was making her morally confused.

Her rose-colored eyes were wide as she stared at the embarrassed stallion. He shifted uncomfortably, glancing at her every few moments. Rainbow Dash wondered what could be vexing his apparently ditzy mind.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Um... Rainbow Dash?"

Perking up at hearing her name, she tried to remain nonchalant. "Huh?"

"You can let go of my hoof now."

A rosy hue creeping across her cheeks, Rainbow Dash immediately released his hoof from hers. Deep down, something made her feel slightly upset upon release. Rainbow Dash pushed the strange thought aside long enough to realize the fate of her food.

"Guess that means I have to make my own meals tomorrow," Rainbow Dash said glumly as she glanced at the potato salad that was being covered with hungry insects.

"I'm sorry, miss Rainbow Dash." Braeburn hung his head in sorrow. "I didn't see that tree root stickin' out of the ground, and-"

"It's fine!" Rainbow Dash replied with a voice just a bit too high pitched. "I still have the food I'm carrying, so it's cool!"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then," Braeburn ended the conversation, clearly not convinced.

Still, the two continued to Rainbow Dash's cloud estate. However, Rainbow Dash was still processing her thoughts. Why had she suddenly became nervous and jittery? And why was she suddenly so self-conscious? And why had Braeburn suddenly become about twenty percent more attractive?

Then, the realization hit her like a tidal wave.

_Well,_ she thought as they strolled through the rows and rows of apple orchards. _I guess this means I'm straight._

* * *

><p><strong>You MLP fans are crazy. In a good way. This story got over 100 visitors in less than 24 hours! Thank you all! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The last sentence of the last chapter had a little fourth wall-breakage in it. Since so many writers protray Rainbow Dash as a lesbian in fanfictions, I decided to "poke fun" of those fanfictions, in a sense. If that didn't make sense to you before, hopefully now it does.**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash bit her lip nervously as she stood in front of the colorful, nearly gaudy doors of Sugarcube Corner the next morning. After Braeburn had "helped" her carry the leftovers from dinner at Applejack's, she had spent hours lying in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She couldn't help but feel mixed emotions about the goofy stallion, and the whole ordeal made her sick to her stomach. She knew she needed someone to confide in besides her meek pet tortoise, and she had decided to spill her guts (figuratively, of course) to the one pony whom she knew could keep a secret.<p>

The front doors flew open to reveal a curly-haired pony with bright, cerulean eyes. "Hiya Dashie! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie." Giving her friend a small smile, anxiety stirred in the pit of Rainbow Dash's stomach.

"Come on in!" Moving aside for her friend to enter, Pinkie Pie's mouth turned into a toothy grin. "I just put some cupcakes in the oven!"

Rainbow Dash nodded sheepishly as she slowly made her way into Sugarcube Corner, the brightly lit cafe not seeming as welcoming as it usually was. Truth be told, Rainbow Dash had done her best to avoid visiting Pinkie Pie after having a traumatizing nightmare involving guts, gore, and a cupcakes recipe. She had read in a book once that dreams that are as vivid as that one had a chance of coming true. Even if she _was_ quite the daredevil, Rainbow Dash didn't want to endanger her life by visiting Sugarcube Corner alone on a daily basis.

"Can I talk to you about something, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked as she slowly sank into an eggshell white bean bag.

"Sure! I'm all ears! But not literally; I'm not entirely made out ears or anything. That would be _strange_!"

"Um, _yeeaah."_ Another reason she avoided Pinkie Pie was the hyper mare's tendancy to aimlessly ramble. "Anyways, uh, do you know Applejack's cousin, Braeburn?"

"Of course I do!" Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously as she sat in a bean bag facing opposite of Rainbow Dash.

"Well, uh, he helped me carry some leftovers to my house after I ate at Applejack's last night, and, um..." Rainbow Dash hesitated as she tried to put her feelings into words. "I kinda... feel strange around him and-"

"Oooohhhh! Dashie's got a _boyfriend!"_ Pinkie Pie sang as she sprang out of her seat in excitement. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"I'm not even sure I _like_ him, well, not enough to _ask him out_."

"We'll just have to make sure he likes you, too! I'll go to Sweet Apple Acres and ask-"

"_No,_ Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash told her sternly as she bristled at the thought. "You can't tell _anypony_ about this, understand?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, her mood remaining sunny. "My lips are sealed! But not literally, of course-"

"_I get it, _Pinkie Pie."

"Oh_, _okay." Pinkie Pie's smile twitched at the corners, but quickly turned back into a large grin. "Would you like a cupcake?"

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, this simply won't do!" Rarity let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at the small, tan colored strip of fabric she had spread out on her desk. "What in Equestria happened to all of my leather?"<p>

That afternoon, Braeburn was due to drop by Carousel Boutique to be measured for a vest Rarity had volunteered to make for him. She had the tape measure, her sewing kit, and the design. However, she was missing one of the most vital items needed to create clothing: the material. However, she had a hunch on who might have taken her leather.

"Sweetie Bell!" Rarity called her younger sister, whom was grooming Opal in the other room. "Could you come here for a second, darling?"

There was a moment of silence before Sweetie Bell happily strolled into her sister's work room, her periwinkle curls bouncing as she walked. She gave Rarity an innocent smile. "What do you need, Rarity?"

"You wouldn't have any idea where all of my brown leather went, would you? I could've sworn I had more than that tiny strip left after I made Applejack's vest." The older mare arched an eyebrow at her sister's innocent behavior.

"Um.. Nope! Haven't seen it! Maybe Opal got hold of it!" Sweetie Bell's voice was hasty and nervous.

"Sweetie Bell," Rarity glared at her sister. "What did you do with my leather?"

The filly hesitated, before giving Rarity a sheepish, slightly wistful grin. "Ya see, what had happened _was_-"

"Oh, Sweetie Bell!" Rarity could already infer that her sister had probably wasted the leather on some Cutie Mark Crusaders nonsense. "I've told you over and over again not to mess with my material! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"But Rarity, you don't understand! I _really_ needed that leather!"

"Oh really? Well, tell me Sweetie Bell: What was _so_ important that you had to use all of my leather when you _knew_ that I had to make Braeburn's vest today?"

Lowering her head in guilt, the young filly murmmered, "I had to make a trademark Cutie Mark Crusaders bag for us to carry stuff that might help us earn a cutie mark!"

Her left eye twitching in annoyance, Rarity gritted her teeth and let out an irritated sigh. _That_ was why she had really needed the leather? Even though Sweetie Bell was quite the intelligent filly, she didn't have the artistic mind that Rarity had inherited from their grandmother, whom was a former model in Manehatten. The "bag" Sweetie Bell had made was probably nothing more than a few slabs of leather sloppily sewn together and topped off with glitter and stickers.

"Oh, how am I going to make Braeburn a vest out of flimsy cloth? What am I going to tell him when he comes over here?" Rarity frowned in disappointment as she sauntered over to the gold-rimmed mirror hanging on the purple walls.

"I don't see why you're making this seem so important, anyways." Sweetie Bell told her as she glanced at Rarity's reflection. "From what I've heard, Braeburn isn't even _paying_ you for this vest."

"I'm not making it _seem_ important, dear. It _is_ important." Fluffing her violet curls before checking for unsightly bits of food in her pearly white teeth, she gave her reflection a satisfied smile. "I like him, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS! :D<strong>

**Sorry for the taking so long to update, and I know that this chapter wasn't even very long (or interesting). There was a recent death in our family (he was 19 and had a daughter. Why are so many young people dying in my family and neighborhood?) and I'm juggling plays, school, and sports tryouts. I know everyone has an excuse for slow updating, and mine isn't by any means special, but hopefully you all understand. **

**Also, does anyone have good ideas for a title change? The cheesiness of this title has been bugging me lately, but what sucks is that I can't come up with anything better! Oh, and do you all think I should start actually replying to reviews *is shot for not doing this beforehand*?**

**By the way, I'm probably going to re-write this chapter. Maybe. I'm not really sure. Do you think Rarity was too free with revealing her fancying Braeburn to Sweetie Bell? I just thought Rarity would be the type of pony to be a blunt pony when it comes to crushes and things like that. Although, I could be wrong...**


End file.
